<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taming the Lion by bluephoenixangel, cloudafterdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522452">Taming the Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel'>bluephoenixangel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark'>cloudafterdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen's Toy Box [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domination, Hypnosis, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Manipulative Gen, Mental Conditioning, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sub Senku, Sub Tsukasa, TKSRoleplayCollab, TheKingdomofShipping, Top Asagiri Gen, discussion of Solo masturbation habits and sex toys, inexperienced Tsukasa, post treasure island arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudafterdark/pseuds/cloudafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa Catches Senku leaving Gen's hut, bearing the marks of a night with the mentalist. </p><p>Concern leads to Confrontation, to embarrassment, and Ultimately... To Conquest. </p><p>Watch Gen turn the mighty Lion into a mewling, obedient Kitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gen's Toy Box [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taming the Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally got around to editing the next part of this rp into fic form. Enjoy more Mind control smut! Now with Tsukasa! hehe! </p><p>I was playing Tsukasa this go around while Cloud was playing Senku and Gen. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And, <b><em>ake-way</em></b>, Senku-chan," Gen murmured. He stroked his fingers through his toy's hair, brushing the sweaty locks from Senku's face.</p><p> </p><p>It was their first night back in the village after the absolute shit-show that was the expedition to Treasure Island. Gen had nearly lost his precious toy to Ibara; they'd won in the end, but the cost had almost been too much to bear. So, of course, the first moment they had to breathe after reviving Tsukasa, Gen had practically dragged Senku to his hut for a discussion about how reckless he'd been.</p><p> </p><p>Now, a handful of orgasms later, Gen was sated and relieved that not one inch of his toy's body had been seriously injured. He'd patched up the wound on Senku's arm and, with a quick refresher of his programming, Senku was ready to be sent on his way for the time being. It was early, the sun's first rays just barely cresting the horizon--they'd gone all night, not that Senku would remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, good morning, Senku-chan... I trust you're feeling well-rested! You should probably be on your way before someone sees you coming out of my hut this early, don't you think...?"</p><p> </p><p>Senku nodded, still feeling a little woozy from having just woken up. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for last night..." Senku leaned in and gave Gen a slow, lingering kiss before heading out toward his hut.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was so early and Senku was alone, he took the opportunity to unwrap and rewrap his wrists. They were feeling a little sore for some reason, but when he inspected them, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Must have just worked them a little too hard last night," he murmured to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa had always been an early riser, and neither the stone world nor revival from death would change that it seemed. He breathed in the fresh, crisp air of the morning with a subtle awe. Still somewhat amazed by the fact that he was still here, still able to breathe, to move, to feel the cool breeze on his skin that nonetheless felt so warm after so long in the dark and cold.</p><p> </p><p>It was surreal, but Tsukasa was grateful for it, grateful for this second chance, and for the young man who had worked tirelessly to give it to him. As the young man walked the trails of the growing settlement, taking in the obvious signs of scientific innovation and progress, a smile touched the martial artists lips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an approaching pair of footsteps, and Tsukasa looked up, body tensing slightly more out of habit than anything, only for the tension to release when he saw who was coming up the other side of the path. Speak,or think, of the devil.</p><p> </p><p>"Senku, good morning," Tsukasa greeted with a gentle, grateful smile, "You're up a bit early..." He said as he approached the smaller man, keen amber eyes scanning the slight form.... As happy as he was to see Senku, something felt off here....</p><p> </p><p>Senku looked up at the sound of his name being called--Tsukasa was right in front of him on the path between Gen's hut and the rest of the Kingdom of Science. "Oh, hey Tsukasa. Good to see you up and about. I wasn't sure if you were still an early riser after all this time. Good to know some things haven't changed." He continued working on wrapping the cloth around his arm.</p><p> </p><p>As far as Senku was concerned, everything was fine. But to an outside observer, he was shaky and unsteady on his feet, eyes glazed and bloodshot. Tsukasa's height allowed him a peek under the high collar of Senku's tunic, revealing multiple bruises--all appearing to be freshly made. And perhaps the most worrisome was the clear set of finger-shaped bruises on Senku's wrist that he was clumsily trying to cover with his arm wraps.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa froze when he saw the bruises mottling so much of Senku's body, at first he thought the young scientist must have fallen or something, but then.... his wrist... the imprints of gripping fingers on that slender limb.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa's blood boiled. He had to take a deep breath to keep himself under control, he didn't want to scare Senku by grabbing him, but he did reach out and gently stop Senku's busy hands with his own, stopping the other from hiding the bruises.</p><p> </p><p>"Senku..." He began, voice voice full of concern, "What happened? You're covered in bruises...." He said, cutting to the point.</p><p> </p><p>"And, who did this...?" He almost growled, running a gentle finger over the handprint bruised onto Senku's wrist after he pulled away the arms wrappings, not letting it be ignored. Tsukasa's thoughts were turning dark. who had done this, Who would Dare lay hands on Senku in such a way, and why was he trying to hide it?</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa may have sworn off killing, but he'd make an exception for whoever had dared harm Senku. How long had this been going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about, Tsukasa? I'm fine." Senku replied quickly. Where did he get the idea that Senku was bruised? "I mean, I got a little banged up while we were at the treasure island, but Gen took care of me last--"</p><p> </p><p>Senku stopped mid-sentence, jaw snapping shut. He hadn't told anyone about his "agreement" with Gen; mostly out of an abundance of caution and not wanting to cause any conflict between the five Wise Generals. Yet here he was, spilling the beans to Tsukasa less than 24 hours after reviving him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa leapt at the lead like a shark after the Scent of blood. his eyes narrowing and he knelt down to be more on level with Senku, trying to make the younger (was he still younger? Tsukasa had been in stasis for a little over a year, were they the same age now? or close to it?) man comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Gen?" he asked, trying to keep his suspicion out of his voice, "Gen 'took care of you'?" he inquired, it was hard to keep the growing anger out of his voice, was that shifty two faced liar taking advantage of Senku somehow?</p><p> </p><p>Senku lifted the loose sleeve of his tunic to show where his arm had been bandaged--inadvertently revealing more bruising across his shoulder and the hint of his collarbone that Tsukasa could see. "Yes, he took care of me. He bandaged me up before we... uh. Anyway." Senku scratched at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling bare and vulnerable--like something was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa grit his teeth behind scowling lips. but he took a breath, he didn't want to scare Senku.</p><p> </p><p>"I Think..." He seethed, "I need to have a talk with Gen." With that, the strongest primate High schooler rose back to his full height and began striding around Senku and back the way the Scientist had come. He was getting to the bottom of this.</p><p> </p><p>maybe he was overreacting, maybe all those injuries were from their trying quest for the petrification device, but  Tsukasa was sure he would’ve seen them earlier, and Senku wasn't one to hide information from others, Gen on the other hand, was.</p><p> </p><p>If the mentalist was lucky, Tsukasa would only kick the crap out of him for being a bad influence.</p><p> </p><p>Senku had to bite back a yelp as he followed behind Tsukasa. He needed to warn Gen, let him know somehow that someone had found out about their arrangement. He didn't think Tsukasa was the type to care what two adult men got up to in their downtime, but he was seething about something.</p><p> </p><p>Wait... did Tsukasa </p><p> Gen? Was that why he was upset that he and Senku were in that kind of relationship? Nothing else made logical sense.</p><p> </p><p>He was still deep in thought, trying to parse through Tsukasa's unusual behavior, when they got to Gen's hut.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa didn't stop Senku from following him, it would only be all the better to have everything explained with all involved parties present. A large, gentle hand came down on Senku's shoulder to try and comfort the boy as they arrived at what must have been Gen's hut, the scent of incense and the lavish curtain serving as a door a dead giveaway.</p><p> </p><p>He Seemed so dazed and Tsukasa didn't like it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Gen! Get out here!" he called, a growl creeping into his voice, "You Have some explaining to do!"</p><p> </p><p>Gen stuck his head out the curtain after a few moments, a curious expression on his face. "Oh, Tsukasa-chan! What a pleasure it is to see you up and about!"</p><p> </p><p>Senku rubbed at the back of his neck again, giving Gen a sheepish look. It was all he needed to realize what must have happened. "Ah... I suppose this isn't just a normal <b><em>isit-vay</em></b>, then. Please, come in. If we're going to talk, I'd prefer to do it in privacy."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa glared at the slip of a man, and considered simply dragging Gen out and making him explain, but took another breath.</p><p> </p><p>THis could still be a misunderstanding, and the last thing Tsukasa wanted to do was cause problems right after Senku had brought him back. So, he ducked beneath the curtain and entered Gens hut, sitting down as soon as he could, his head nearly brushing the ceiling of the small building.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't sit down, instead glaring at Gen with suspicion in his eyes, "Why is Senku covered in bruises?" He asked bluntly, "And what did he mean when he said you "Took care of him" last night?"</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of the command word, Senku's eyes went even more glazed and he stepped just inside the hut. While Gen settled onto a pile of cushions, Senku went about scooping and measuring a handful of dried herbs into Gen's teapot and pouring hot water from the kettle on the copper stove.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tsukasa-chan, but this has all been one big misunderstanding," Gen explained. "It is true that Senku-chan was injured while we were on the treasure island, and I helped him with bandaging the wound last night... but, well, more than that, Senku-chan and I are in a relationship. Aren't we, Senku-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>Senku nodded, bringing a tray over with cups of the hot herbal tea. "Have some tea, Tsukasa, and let's relax," he said. "Everything's fine."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa blinked and went blank faced at the explanation for a long moment, his mind slowly thinking back to where the marks on Senkus skin had been.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa's face went bright pink, and he sank down to the cushioned floor in embarrassment, absentmindedly taking a cup from the tray as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Everything made sense now. Of course Senku would be unconcerned about those bruises. Of course he hadn't wanted to talk about it. God Tsukasa was such a mess.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply in a mix of shame and relief. He was a bit surprised to find out Gen and Senku were apparently dating, but it made sense, even if something in Tsukasa's heart gave a sad twinge at the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"I.... Am... SO SORRY," he said genuinely, taking a gulp of the aromatic tea to soothe his frazzled nerves, " I guess I'm just a bit on edge, Everything still doesn't quite feel real..." he said ashamed, letting himself relax on one of the piles of comfortable pillows, letting out a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>Senku reached out and patted Tsukasa on the shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. I'm sure Gen will forgive you. And I already have."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course, <em>of course</em> ! It was just a misunderstanding, after all. But if you're feeling on-edge, Tsukasa-chan, I'd be happy to help you relax. That's actually how Senku-chan and I started spending time together. He was working so hard, I just couldn't  <em>bear </em> to see him going without sleep and shouldering the heavy burden of being village chief on his own. So I offered some of my services--lesser known from my days as a mentalist, but still <em>ever </em>so useful."</p><p> </p><p>Gen's voice held a measured cadence to it, low and soothing; almost rambling. When Senku noticed Tsukasa set down his empty tea cup, he smoothly traded it for the full one to encourage him to keep drinking. He was so large and tall, after all, Senku knew with ten billion percent certainty that one cup of Gen's herbal blend wouldn't be enough.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa breathed another sigh of relief and let an awkward smile paint his face as he took another sip of tea, a self deprecating chuckle escaping him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dare I ask what those 'Services' are?" He asked, relaxing further. He did need something to help readjust to the new status quo. This little incident had made that much clear at least.</p><p> </p><p>He was so used to being on guard, to having to take care of and protect everyone and everything he cared for every second of every day. He didn't know how to let go and follow instead of lead. And after Hyouga.... Tsukasa wasn't afraid to admit he might have trust issues now.</p><p> </p><p>He took another gulp of tea, it felt so soothing going down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not what you're thinking of! Naughty boy." Gen tittered behind a sleeve-covered hand. "I simply did some guided meditation to help Senku-chan relax.  <em>Surely </em> you've heard of it? It's very simple: you listen to the sound of my voice and empty your mind of distraction until you sink deep, <em>deep </em>into a place of utter calm and stillness. It's quite refreshing, isn't it, Senku-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It has really helped me to be able to get some sleep and refresh my mind to be ready for the day ahead," Senku agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa hummed in thought, letting out another yawn, "Oh yeah.... they had apps for that back in the old world...."</p><p> </p><p>He emptied the rest of his cup with another gulp, "this tea is really good..." he said absentmindedly,  setting the empty cup on the table beside him, letting himself sink deeper into the pillow pile he was laying on.</p><p> </p><p>"You really wouldn't mind? Helping me I mean?" He muttered, amber eyes going a bit bleary as the tea made him feel all warm and fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>"There's more if you want some," Senku replied quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, <em>absolutely</em> . You're more than welcome to have another cup if you want. And of <em>course </em> I wouldn't mind helping you, Tsukasa-chan! Let me do this for you, to make up for making you worry about Senku-chan. After all, I know he cares a lot about you... but he is mine, so <em>you can't have him</em>." Gen's words were playful, but with a sharp edge he couldn't fully smooth out. Thankfully, the tea was doing its job and Tsukasa already looked quite relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa just nodded at Gen's words and reached out his hand for another cup, taking a long sip, some of it spilling over his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, ok.... Thank you Gen...." he murmured, completely relaxing as his eyes slipped shut. He must not have slept as good as he thought last night.</p><p> </p><p>His breath evened out and all his conscious mind could remark on was that Gens hut smelled really nice…</p><p> </p><p>Gen smiled fondly at Senku. "Thank you for making tea, Senku-chan. You did wonderfully, bringing Tsukasa-chan here when he started to ask questions. You can have a seat and stay, if you want, or you can go home--it's up to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to stay, Gen," Senku replied quickly; just as his programming intended.</p><p> </p><p>"Then go ahead and have a seat so you can  <b><em>elax-ray</em></b>, my dear Senku-chan, and you can just enjoy yourself while I take care of our little... problem."</p><p> </p><p>At the command, Senku dropped into one of the piles of pillows and furs. He would keep sinking deeper, <em>deeper</em>, <strong><em>deeper</em></strong>, as Gen established Tsukasa's programming job--killing two birds with one stone.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his attention back to Tsukasa, Gen scooted closer so that he could kneel next to the young man's head. "Are you ready, Tsukasa-chan? I'm going to get started. Breathe in as I count upward from one, to two, and then on to three..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... ready...." Tsukasa muttered, Following Gen's instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt so nice and warm and soft, and Gens voice flowed over him like warm waves, a tide of relaxation Tsukasa was helpless to do anything but follow.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had gotten Tsukasa fully relaxed, Gen asked quietly, "So, Tsukasa-chan, would you like me to help you be able to reach this level of relaxation at any time? I can set up a trigger that will help you slip right into this deep,<em> Deep Relaxed </em> state. So smoothly you won't even notice it, you'll just fall right into peaceful calm every time I use the trigger. Would you like me to do that for you? It will make your guided meditation <em>so </em>much easier."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa hummed in contentment, "That... sounds great.... Gen..." He felt so nice right now, not even thinking of the implications of Gen being able to relax him at any given time, not thinking much at all really.</p><p> </p><p>Just warm, peaceful relaxation....</p><p> </p><p>Gen had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. "So good; so peaceful and relaxed for me, Tsukasa-chan. Now, listen carefully... whenever you hear me say the word <strong><em>elax-ray </em></strong> you'll be brought right back to this relaxed state. Remember that word: <strong><em>elax-ray, </em></strong> You don't even have to think about what I'm saying; if you hear me say <strong><em>elax-ray </em></strong> you'll just fall into a deep, peaceful, relaxed state, and every time I say <strong><em>elax-ray </em></strong>you'll go deeper and deeper." He glanced over at Senku out of the corner of his eye to see his little toy nearly comatose from so many triggers in a row.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>elax-ray</em></strong>.... deeper...." Tsukasa murmured, voice little more than a whisper as he fell utterly into the warm, soothing safety of the relaxed state Gen had put him in.</p><p> </p><p>He felt so completely at ease, in a way he never really had before, his mind unclouded by worries and fears for the future, just having to listen to Gen's soothing voice as he went deeper...deeper and <strong>deeper</strong>.... so relaxed</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... so good, Tsukasa-chan. You're doing so well. Do you like this feeling? I can make you feel even better, if you want. I can make you mine, just like Senku-chan..." Gen couldn't help rubbing his hands on his thighs, getting closer and closer to his groin, but not quite touching his hardening cock. <em>Patience…</em></p><p>Tsukasa eyebrows furrowed, "Make... me... Yours?" he was confused, "Senku...." He liked Senku a lot, he wanted to be more like Senku, "wanna be... Like Senku...."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what a good boy you are, Tsukasa-chan. Yes, I can make you just like Senku-chan. Now, <em>listen carefully</em>..."</p><p> </p><p>Gen leaned down to whisper into Tsukasa's ear. He didn't want Senku-chan waking up just yet; he wanted to get Tsukasa-chan established properly first. Then he could have both of his toys ready and eager to please. "When you're in this wonderfully relaxed state, you want to do something nice to thank me for helping you feel good, right, Tsukasa-chan? So when you're relaxed, boneless and floating and feeling so, so good, and you hear me say <strong><em>ine-may</em></strong> , you'll become my obedient toy. When the word <strong><em>ine-may </em></strong> leaves my mouth while you're relaxed, you'll listen and obey every one of my commands, because it's the best way to thank me for making you feel so relaxed and so good. Now tell me, Tsukasa-chan, what will you do when you hear me say <strong><em>ine-may </em></strong>?"</p><p> </p><p>A shudder ran through Tsukasa's body as the hypnosis did its work, Gen's honeyed words were like supple silk ropes, binding Tsukasa until he could do nothing but obey, and his weary mind welcomed the chance to let go.</p><p> </p><p>"I... Obey... Gen," He murmured, "<strong><em>ine-may</em></strong>.... Obey gen.... Thank Gen.... Obey..." a small line of drool escaped down the side of his mouth as he helplessly repeated the programming. He squirmed and twitched ever so slightly, his body responding to the peaceful pleasure his brain was experiencing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.... Gen's... Toy..."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, you're doing so well, Tsukasa-chan! I'm so incredibly proud of you." Gen reached out and smoothed a gentle hand across Tsukasa's brow, brushing his hair from his face. "You're so pretty, too, Tsukasa-chan. You really do rival Senku-chan in beauty, especially when you're nice and pliant and mine just like this."</p><p> </p><p>He sat back and continued in a louder voice, "Now, Tsukasa-chan, when you're in this state, you listen and you obey my every command. But the most important thing is that everything I tell you is in your subconscious. Do you know what that means?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa's brow furrowed again, even as he leaned into Gen's touch, Gen's hand felt so nice on his skin....</p><p> </p><p>'No... What.... does... it.... mean?" he finally managed, because he couldn't really think right now, only float and listen to Gen's words. Gen's voice was the only sound he could hear, the only thing that mattered was listening to what Gen said.</p><p> </p><p>"It means," Gen murmured, "that even if I tell you to forget something while you're awake, it will always be locked away in your pretty little head, waiting for me to trigger you. So even if you're awake, if you hear me say <strong><em>elax-ray</em></strong>, you'll be able to slip into this deeply relaxed state... and if you hear me say<strong><em> ine-may</em></strong> you'll be ready to serve me and obey my every command."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa nodded ever so slightly, his brow smoothing out as he absorbed Gen's words. Gens words were all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood...." He murmured, "Always remember.... even when i forget...."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good, so very, very good for me, Tsukasa-chan... I think that deserves a little reward." Gen finally stood, walking around a little and stretching his legs. Yes, this was good enough for now. He didn't want to overwhelm Tsukasa just yet. Now, how to use them both...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa just smiled at Gen's words of praise, his head felt all warm and bubbly. He'd been good! he would be rewarded! But still, he lay there, unmoving, pliant and relaxed and awaiting Gen's next order.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa strait up purred at how content and calm he felt.(edited)</p><p> </p><p>Gen's eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head. He approached his first--his favorite--toy and murmured, "Senku-chan, <strong><em>ine-may</em></strong>."</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan's eyes fluttered open as the command activated deep in his subconscious. "Hello, Master! I'm so happy to see you again! It's only been a little while, hasn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Senku-chan, it has... Tsukasa-chan got a little nosy and came to ask about what happened." The look on Gen's face as he spoke was almost gleeful and he gestured to Tsukasa, floating in his relaxed state across the room. "So I made him my new toy! You have a little playmate now, Senku-chan. Teach him what it means to be my toy, won't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan took a moment to absorb all the new information before he smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course, Master! Senku-chan is happy to help train a new toy! Oh... but Senku-chan will still be Master's favorite, right? Senku-chan doesn't want anything to come between us!"</p><p> </p><p>Gen couldn't help but chuckle. "Senku-chan is feeling a little jealous, hmm? Don't worry, my toy, you'll always be my favorite. You're my ravishing assistant, and all other toys merely props in my grand show." He leaned forward and drew Senku-chan into a deep, probing kiss as proof. When they broke apart, Gen could see that Senku had hardened in his tunic, and he smiled. "Now, when I wake Tsukasa-chan up, you show him what I taught you about undressing sexily for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master!" Senku-chan chirped.</p><p> </p><p>In a louder voice, Gen said, "Tsukasa-chan, it's time to wake up. <strong><em>Ine-may</em></strong>."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa woke as he was commanded, the amber eyes that slid open were empty and hazy. He didn't move from his position on the pile of cushions.</p><p> </p><p>When those blank eyes locked on Gen standing across the room, he spoke, voice as empty as his eyes and head.</p><p> </p><p>"I am... Ready to.... Obey...."</p><p> </p><p>Gen smiled fondly at Tsukasa-chan's blank, doll-like stare. He remembered what it was like when he first made Senku-chan his toy; the young scientist had acted much like this, a perfectly obedient blank slate. Hopefully, having Senku-chan here to help train Tsukasa-chan would make the process go faster the second time.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa-chan, your first command is to listen and follow along with Senku-chan here." He gestured to his 'ravishing assistant' as he spoke. "Whatever he tells you to do, you do it, unless I say otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>Stepping forward, Senku-chan positioned himself next to Tsukasa-chan in front of Master. "The first thing Master wants you to learn is how to undress sexily. So watch what I do and try to copy me, okay?" Senku-chan proceeded to unbutton his tunic slowly, spreading it open to show Master flashes of skin and occasionally lifting the bottom hem to flash a peek at his slim, supple thighs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Under....stood," Tsukasa said, rising up to his knees as Senku came up beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Blank Eyes watched what Senku was doing and slowly began to imitate the smaller toy as best he could.</p><p> </p><p>Slow hands loosened the tie holding his top closed and let the fabric slide down his shoulders. As he did this his muscular chest was revealed as well, the massive pectorals pushed outward the Tsukasa's slow movements.</p><p> </p><p>He reached down to pull apart the folds of his long wrap skirt, letting his muscular legs peek out.</p><p> </p><p>"Undresss....  Sexy.... for... Master...."</p><p> </p><p>The movement was a little... stiff, maybe, but having Senku-chan there for Tsukasa-chan to emulate was already leaps and bounds better than when Gen was trying to train Senku himself. He leaned back and enjoyed the show while slowly stroking his fingers along the inside of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they were both nude in front of him. Senku-chan's cock was already most of the way hard. "Oh, Tsukasa-chan, I almost forgot a very important command. Listen carefully... when you hear the word <em><strong>ut-slay</strong></em>, you'll feel a wave of pleasure wash over your body--the best pleasure you've ever known. Every inch of you will be overwhelmed with arousal when you hear me say <strong><em>ut-slay</em></strong>... do you understand what will happen when I call you my little <strong><em>ut-slay</em></strong>?"</p><p> </p><p>Every time Gen said the word to embed it in Tsukasa-chan's subconscious, Senku-chan gasped and writhed in place as the commands washed over him. "Hah! M-master! So good! Please!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ut-slay.... pleasure... overwhelmed arousal.... understood Master," Tsukasa responded mechanically as the trigger wove itself into his mind, another soft, welcoming binding securing his fate as Gens new puppet and plaything.</p><p> </p><p>"I am.... Master's Ut-slay....”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, very good, Tsukasa-chan. Look at Senku-chan, see how good he feels?"</p><p> </p><p>For his part, Senku-chan looked thoroughly debauched. A flush had covered his whole face, down his neck and across his ears; he trembled and whined as his untouched cock dribbled precum.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan nodded as he looked at how pleasured and happy Master's other toy looked. His tongue slid across dry lips in an automatic response and a line of drool slid from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... master. I see..."</p><p> </p><p>"So, as my toy, your sole, entire purpose is to pleasure me," Gen explained. "Senku-chan, show Tsukasa-chan some of the ways you bring me pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master! Would Master like to use Senku-chan's mouth, hands, or ass?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." Decisions, decisions... "Why don't you start off by using your mouth on me so you can show Tsukasa-chan how to do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Master! Tsukasa-chan, come over here and kneel down so you can see this!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"My sole purpose.... To pleasure master..." Tsukasa-chan repeated, the words imprinting themselves on his psyche. When he was beckoned to come and kneel beside master and Senku-chan, He did so with slow but purposeful movements.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered himself so he was sitting with his legs folded under him, hands on his thighs, dull amber eyes locked on Master and Senku-chan.</p><p> </p><p>"I must learn to pleasure Master..."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Very good, Tsukasa-chan. You're already doing so well. Just watch Senku-chan and learn from him."</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan's eyes lit up and he began to work on stripping his Master's clothing. Once his upper body was bare, Senku-chan kneeled and mouthed at Master's dick through his leggings before stripping him nude. "Master is so beautiful..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're quite the beauty yourself, Senku-chan... Now, service me." Gen sat down and leaned back into his throne of cushions and furs with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch and learn, Tsukasa-chan, and then I'll let you try yourself!" Senku-chan kneeled between Master's spread legs and began to worship his cock.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan nodded, "Watch Senku-chan... Learn..." He repeated. And he did, he Watched the other toys every movement,  Carefully observing the way he disrobed their master with worshipping touches and gentle hands. Both of them were mesmerizing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... Master... Beautiful...." He murmured as he watched the smaller toy take their owner's cock into his hands and mouth, laving the length of it with long, loving strokes of tongue before taking it fully into his wet mouth. Tsukasa-chan licked his own lips unconsciously as he committed every moment to memory, "Senku-chan... Beautiful...."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the new toy’s own cock rose between his folded legs, but he paid it no mind. He needed to learn how to pleasure master, to fulfill his purpose.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch... Learn... Pleasure master..." he repeated, quietly to himself so he wouldn't disturb his master's current pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Gen's eyes flitted over to Tsukasa-chan and he smirked. Oh, how far he had come from the righteous anger he'd arrived with, thinking that Gen would abuse his precious, beautiful toy! And he was even farther from the cold, ruthless emperor of might he had once been.</p><p> </p><p>Gen's attention was suddenly drawn back to Senku-chan as his toy wrapped full, plush lips around the head of his cock. "Yes, good toy," he breathed as he ran fingers through Senku-chan's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan made sure Tsukasa-chan could see every lick, every slurp, and every kiss as he worshipped Master's delicious cock. The feeling of Master's hand in his hair drew a soft moan from him, vibrating around the cock in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan leaned forward a bit so he could closely observe everything the other toy did in service to their master.</p><p> </p><p>He watched every movement of lips, tongue, cheeks and hands, listened to every moan and slurp, his own mouth minorly mimicking  the actions, trying to practice for whenever it would be his turn to tend to master's needs. he also took in the enraptured expression on Senku-chan's face as the smaller toy sucked Master's cock.</p><p> </p><p>The other toy looked like he was in the depths of deep pleasure, Serving master Must feel good, His cock must be Delicious to make Senku-chan look so happy while tasting it...</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan's tongue unconsciously licked his lips again, but he said nothing, merely observed.</p><p> </p><p>Gen's eyes rolled and he had to fight the urge not to just fuck into that tight, hot, delicious mouth. He knew if he did it, he'd come way too soon, and that just wouldn't do--not when he had a whole new toy to break in.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, very good, Senku-chan," he said, tugging on his toy's hair to pull him back. "Let's see how well Tsukasa-chan has learned from watching you."</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan whined, but pulled back as instructed. "But Senku-chan wanted Master's delicious cum..."</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll make sure Senku-chan gets plenty of it. But I want to see what Tsukasa-chan can do first. So, Tsukasa-chan, it's your turn. Come worship my cock."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Master," Tsukasa-chan intoned clearly as he crawled carefully forward into the space Senku-chan had vacated between Master's legs. All too eager for the chance to fulfill his purpose.</p><p> </p><p>At first he just took in the sight of Master's cock, still shiny from the other Toy's tending. It was beautiful, just like the rest of Master. And its scent seemed to beckon Tsukasa-chan forward. He licked his lips as he took the member gently in careful fingers to begin stroking it.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly leaned forward and began to kiss and lick it delicately, as he had seen Senku-chan do.</p><p> </p><p>The flavor of Masters cock permeated the Toy's mouth and he let out a moan at it, tentatively intensifying his licks and kisses before taking the head into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Another moan followed as Tsukasa-chan began to suck. Delicious.... Master's cock truly was a divine delicacy worthy of worship, And Tsukasa-chan was so happy to know it was his purpose to pleasure it.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan's efforts lacked the finesse borne of experience like Senku-chan, but he made up for it with his enthusiasm. "Good, so very good Tsukasa-chan... you learned so quickly! And Senku-chan, what a diligent teacher you are," Gen added to his favorite toy. "Fetch the oil, my cute toy, and I'll start to prepare you for the main event."</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan, who had been looking at Tsukasa-chan with a mixture of longing and jealousy, nodded quickly. "Yes, Master!"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan purred and squirmed happily at his Master's praise, and began to bob his head as he intensified his efforts to pleasure his Owner.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his hands toward carefully playing with masters balls and tries to focus his mouth more on imitating the tricks he'd seen Senku-chan do.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing mattered but master's pleasure after all</p><p> </p><p>Gen let out a pleasured groan and stroked Tsukasa-chan's head. "Yes, good, keep it up Tsukasa-chan... keep going, and I'll come very soon... and you and Senku-chan can both have my seed."</p><p> </p><p>Gen knew that for this first session, trying to fuck Tsukasa-chan would likely be painful for him, so he would have to start small and gradually get him used to it. But he could easily fuck his Senku-chan while the toy sucked Tsukasa-chan's dick and started training his ass.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan Purred even deeper at the praise from his master, a shiver of pleasure running all across his body. It felt so good, to fulfill his purpose, tears of pleasure pricked in those hazy amber eyes as he continued his ministrations on Master's delicious cock. running his tongue over the head and slit every time he could. The drops of precum that he could taste were already wondrously delicious, Tsukasa-chan wondered just how tasty Master's seed would be. He couldn't wait!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan's mouth, ostensibly, was larger than Senku-chan's; his hot, wet cavern was able to take Gen's cock so well, it was driving him even closer to his end. Senku-chan returned at that point with the fragrant oil Gen preferred to use; he'd mixed in plant extracts to give a warming sensation that made Senku-chan even more addicted to Gen's cock. He had a feeling Tsukasa-chan would like it just as much.</p><p> </p><p>"Very good, Senku-chan. You and Tsukasa-chan can both have my seed as a reward... I'm getting close!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Master!" Senku-chan dropped to his knees, sidling up next to Tsukasa-chan.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa-chan, pull back... let Senku-chan get a taste as well." He wrapped his own hand around his length and started to stroke, and within moments, gouts of cum began to flow out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan let Master’s yummy cock leave his mouth with a wet pop just  in time. the spouts of cum began to paint the faces of both of the obediently kneeling toys. Tsukasa-chan's still protruding tongue was lucky enough to catch a nice big glob that the New Toy immediately swallowed with a moan.</p><p> </p><p>Heavenly... Master's seed was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Tsukasa-Chan's mouth went slack again almost immediately as he began to lap lightly at the head for more, Senku-chan coming in on the other side to join him in pleasuring their owner through his orgasm. Their tongues dancing around the bulbous head together and taking turns swiping spurts of cum from the slit with happy moans</p><p> </p><p>Gen couldn't hold back his groans and coos of pleasure at the feeling of his two toys practically fighting over his cum. It was one of the most amazing feelings he'd ever experienced--especially with how he'd come to have two wonderful, obedient toys under his charge. Part of him had been a little worried when Tsukasa had first come into his hut that morning... but of course, Senku-chan's failsafe programming had worked perfectly and now he had two toys to play with.</p><p> </p><p>As he came down from his sexual high, he looked down at both toys with a fond smile. "Tsukasa-chan, tell me... how do you normally get yourself off? When you aren't my beautiful, obedient toy, that is."</p><p> </p><p>It took a few moments for the request to register In Tsukasa-chan's blissfully quiet brain, preoccupied as it was with dabbing away the last few drops of Master's delicious seed.</p><p> </p><p>But when the Toy did finally register the command he sat back and gazed up at his master with adoring, empty eyes and a small, embarrassed smile on his flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... I didn't do it very often..." he began, " Back before the stone world I used to have some toys I'd use on myself, vibrators and cock rings and nipple clamps..."</p><p> </p><p>With the barriers between his conscious and subconscious brought down, Tsukasa didn't even stop to think about the implications of revealing his masturbatory habits to master.</p><p> </p><p>Why would he need to? Tsukasa-chan belonged to Master after all.</p><p> </p><p>" But all those are gone now... so I've had to make do with fingers..." The toy said... his embarrassed smile turning into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"So, it sounds like you've missed the feeling of being filled up, then?" This was getting better and better. It sounded like he didn't have anything to worry about. "You know, Tsukasa-chan, one of the best things about being my toy is that I can make you feel so incredible and take you to the heights of pleasure... but I can do something for you better than any cock ring. I can take control of when you get to cum, give you a command that means you can only cum when I say so. Just watch Senku-chan when I do this." He smirked over at his first toy and leaned in close. "Ilk-may."</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Senku-chan's back arched and his whole body shook with a cry of pleasure. His cock erupted and cum spewed over his chest and stomach. As the pleasure faded, he slumped over against Tsukasa-chan's side. "Wow... Thank you, Master..."</p><p> </p><p>One of Tsukasa-chan's arms came up to support the other toy gently, almost on instinct, even as those hazy Amber eyes remained locked on their owner in hopeful awe, his pout turning back into a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Master... will you do that to me too?" Tsukasa-chan murmured hopefully, "I want to belong to you in as many ways as I possibly can, To give you pleasure any and all possible ways..." He begged, "And yes... I've missed being filled up and having my release held back... there was no one I could trust enough to help me either... before or after the Stone world," Tsukasa-chan's face fell at his own explanation, a couple sad tears escaping his hazy eyes as he looked pleadingly up at Master.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gen cooed under his breath, reaching out and stroking the side of Tsukasa-chan's face down to his chin. "Of course, my toy. I'd love nothing more than to be your master forever and to have complete control of you: mind, body, and soul." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Tsukasa-chan's lips, drawing him into a deeper kiss for just a moment before moving lips to whisper in his ear. "From this point forward, you don't get to cum unless I give you permission. No matter how turned on you are, no matter how many times I say <strong><em>ine-may</em></strong>..." He paused to let the command take effect. "You won't get to cum until I give you a command word."</p><p> </p><p>Gen thought about making it the same as Senku-chan's... but at the same time, the idea of being able to hold one's pleasure back while making them watch the other release...</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa-chan, listen carefully. Your command word is <strong><em>elease-ray</em></strong>, Tsukasa-chan. After I finish speaking, any time you hear me say <strong><em>elease-ray</em></strong> you won't be able to hold back and you will cum. Even if you aren't aroused, the word <em><strong>elease-ray</strong></em> will make you release your cum, showing you just how much control I have over your body. Do you understand, Tsukasa-chan?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan purred happily in the wake of Master blessing him with a kiss. He shivered in pleasure as Masters' hot breath tickled his ear.</p><p> </p><p>He went stiff at masters command, eyes going wide and unseeing, body slack and still as master installed the new trigger. One more link in the tightening chains that Tsukasa-chan welcomed.</p><p> </p><p>His face flushed and he smiled as he opened his mouth to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>Elease-ray</strong></em>... Understood Master, I will cum only as you command from now on.... My body.... is yours to control..." he recited, Happily helpless under Master's thrall.</p><p> </p><p>"Good... so, so good for me, Tsukasa-chan." Gen couldn't hold back the pleased grin that crossed his face. "Now, I need a few minutes after that incredible orgasm you two gave me, so why don't the two of you play with each other and put on a little show? Show me how you two can turn me on together."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Master, Understood." Tsukasa-chan recited, "Do you have any specific way you would like us to play with each other for your pleasure?" the toy asked as he turned to face his fellow possession.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... Senku-chan, why don't you take the lead this time? I'm sure you can figure something out."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master!" Senku-chan chirped. He turned to look at Tsukasa-chan and practically launched himself at the taller man, starting to kiss him deeply with sloppy tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan, Though initially startled and knocked over on his by the other Toy's tackle, adapted quickly, returning the kiss with equal sloppy fervor, but still letting Senku-chan lead. One hand came up to Tangle gently in the smaller man's platinum hair, and the other went to support and grasp the supple legs currently bracketing Tsukasa's lower torso.</p><p> </p><p>he kept all his touches slow, gentle and encouraging, letting the more experienced Toy dominate his mouth and do as he pleased, but making sure to respond enough to not seem passive, they were working together to the common goal of pleasing their Master, and the thought of that brought something warm to Tsukasa-chan's chest</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan had to admit that, once upon a time, the other Senku would have enjoyed getting to kiss and touch Tsukasa-chan like this. Of course, that was before Master had become the center of his world, the axis upon which his whole universe rotated. Now, Tsukasa-chan was merely another of Master's toys, and Master had told them to play.</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan sat up from the kiss just long enough to grab the special oil, uncorking the bottle and drizzling some over his fingers. "I bet Master would love to see your stretched-out hole being prepared for his wonderful cock," he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-smiled up at the other toy, Brightening at the idea of being prepared for Master's use.</p><p> </p><p>"yes, that Sounds like a wonderful idea!" He responded, legs already  spreading and wiggling his hips, "Is this position okay or should i move to give Master a better view?" He asked, face aflush with joy.</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan glanced over at Master, who  twirled his finger to direct their movements.</p><p> </p><p>"Come closer, Tsukasa-chan, and get on your  knees in front of me here," Gen said out loud. "I want to get a good look at how much you can take."</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan grinned and settled next to the spot where Master had directed Tsukasa-chan. From here, he would be able to fuck the other toy with his fingers  without being in Master's line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Once Tsukasa-chan was in place, he added one slick finger. He was well-acquainted with the oil and he knew it would make Tsukasa-chan feel amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan let out a small cry of pleasure as Senku-chan's slender fingers breached his hole, it had been So long since his body had felt any such stimulation, and combined with the special oil every touch felt amplified. He pressed his face and broad shoulders to the fur covered floor so he could push back against the probing finger, his long hair spreading out around him in wavy tendrils.</p><p> </p><p>he began to pant as the other toy moved the slick digit in and out to ready him for the next.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Senku-chan's finger worked in and out, spreading the oil and rubbing against Tsukasa-chan's hole until he could work a second inside. He could feel how easily the ring of muscle yielded to his touch and it gave him a rush of superiority.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Master enjoyed a little dirty talk, Senku-chan began to speak. "Wow, Tsukasa-chan, your hole is just sucking my fingers in... you're clenching around them almost like I'm fucking you with a real dick. I think I could probably fit all four fingers in there. Are you really that eager to be filled up with Master's cock?"(edited)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Y-Yes!" Tsukasa-chan gasped out, "My only purpose... Is to serve and pleasure Master after all...." he managed between panting breaths, "B-being prepared... to receive his Cock is...." He was cut off by his own moans as Senku-chan added another finger, "a-a-Amazing..."</p><p> </p><p>The new Toy moaned and babbled, continuing to push back against the fingers prepping him, his own heavy, straining cock bobbing between his legs with every movement, ignored. the warm tingling sensation left behind by the oil making him all the more eager to  be fucked.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please...." he begged the other toy, "Prepare me however Master likes... to be used as a sheath for his cock and a tool for his pleasure is my purpose..." Tsukasa-chan continued to babble, eyes wide in unashamed pleasure. He squirmed and rubbed his chest against the furs beneath him, enjoying the feeling of the fibers against his nipples.(edited)</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan's own cock was fully hard too, but all his attention went to thoroughly preparing Tsukasa-chan's hole for Master's use. When he was working four fingers in and out of the toy easily, he switched tactics--using his first two fingers from both hands to spread Tsukasa-chan's ass open wide so that Master could see how much it could take. "What do you think, Master? Is Tsukasa-chan ready yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, yes, I think he is... so now it's your turn, Senku-chan. I intend to fuck both of you thoroughly until I'm satisfied." Gen withdrew a special, carved wooden plug he'd commissioned from Kaseki-chan, claiming it was used as an acupressure massage tool in the modern world. He slid the toy into Tsukasa-chan's ass to keep him loose and ready for his cock. </p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa-chan, go ahead and stretch Senku-chan out. Let me see him just like how Senku-chan did it to you. I want to see both of my little <strong><em>ut-slays</em></strong> writhing in pleasure with dripping holes before I'll be ready to fuck you."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan let out a long moan as Master's command sent a wave of helpless pleasure through his body. His cock bobbing as he rose on shaky legs and arms to obey orders.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes Master... understood..." The toy panted as he turned and bowed to master before turning his attention to Senku-Chan, who was already handing him the oil bottle and taking up Tsukasa-chan's previous position.</p><p> </p><p>"I will... Prepare Senku-chan..." he recited as he poured some of the oil into his hand and rubbed it on his fingers, "I will make sure both our slutty holes are dripping and pleasured, ready for Master's use."</p><p> </p><p>As the toy leaned forward to bring one large oiled finger to the winking hole of the smaller man, he could feel the plug shift inside him with even that small movement. He let out a small gasp but continued diligently.</p><p> </p><p>One large finger Gently breached Senku-chan's ass, and Tsukasa slowly began to push it deeper and pull it back, testing the waters so to speak. His eyes flicking to Master more than once. He didn't want to do anything wrong and risk hurting the other toy or displeasing Master in any way, so he kept aware in case of instruction.</p><p> </p><p>Gen shuffled a little in his seat, his own erection hardening as he watched Tsukasa-chan's careful, if shaky movements. The new toy really did remind him a lot of Senku-chan did at the beginning--methodical, almost, with his movements and providing commentary of what he was thinking and doing. It wasn't necessarily sexy, but it gave Gen a thrill nonetheless, knowing how he was in complete control of this powerful man.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's exactly what I want to see, Tsukasa-chan. My <strong><em>ut-slays</em></strong> bringing each other to the brink of pleasure, preparing each other to receive the gift of my cock." He could see it in his mind's eye; he would fuck both of them until he came across their asses, sharing his cum between them, then make them service each other until he felt they'd earned their orgasms. Oh, it was so exhilarating having both of them under his thrall!</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan cried out, cock bobbing and twitching as precum drooled from the head of his cock under Master's two commands. Tsukasa-chan's finger was big, rubbing against his insides--it was almost as big as two of Master's! But he was a little clumsy with it, too, his callouses catching almost painfully despite the oil. "M-Master... it's big... f-feels rough..."</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, I know, Senku-chan. But bear with it, you'll get used to it soon enough. Listen carefully, both of you: You can touch each other as long as I'm here to supervise. I won't be mad. I want you both to enjoy feeling each other's touch, tasting each other's bodies and cum... even if my touch and my cum is still the best. Do you understand?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes master. I u-understand," Tsukasa-chan stammered through the waves of pleasure Master's command inflicted on him, his thick cock leaking precum onto his folded legs as he continued his ministrations on his fellow Toy. As he paused to add a second finger he poured a bit more oil over his fingers and Senku-chan's hole, hoping to ease any discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>As he continued in his preparations he rubbed his other large hand soothingly along the smaller toy's back and legs, even leaning down to kiss the small of Senku-chan's back in hopes of soothing the other and giving Master a prettier show.</p><p> </p><p>He wiggled his fingers a bit to test the give of the loosening hole before turning to his Owner, "Master, do you think two of my fingers will be sufficient preparation? I don't want to risk damaging what is yours, or depriving you of pleasure..." He asked somewhat skittishly, shifting and using one finger from both hands to show off the smaller toys stretched hole as Senku Chan had done to him.</p><p> </p><p>The command word and the new information flowed through Senku-chan, morphing the small bit of pain he'd felt into pleasure. He was supposed to enjoy Tsukasa-chan's touch, so now it felt good instead of being painful. That was true especially as Tsukasa-chan added more oil and a second finger; he moaned and whined around the stretch. Being petted and kissed felt really good, too, and soon he was rocking back into the touches eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Gen smiled and nodded at the way Senku-chan's hole had opened up. "Very, very good work. That looks perfect. Now then... Tsukasa-chan, lie on your back with pillows under your hips, and Senku-chan, get on top of him. That will let me be able to fuck both of you much more easily."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Master!" Tsukasa-chan said with an eager smile And swiftly moved to obey, gathering a few pillows before laying down and tucking them under his hips one by one, trying to strike a good balance between comfort and finding a good angle.</p><p> </p><p>He spread his muscular legs eagerly and looked up at Master with hazy, subservient eyes, "Does this look good master?" He asked , face flush with anticipation that he would soon be fucked and claimed by the man who had taken such sweet command of his mind and body.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful. Such a good job." Gen smiled and patted Tsukasa-chan on the the knee.</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan settled on top of Tsukasa-chan; he gasped at the feeling of their erections rubbing together when he shifted his hips. "Haah! M-Master, please, fuck us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm here... just let me test you both and make sure you're ready..." Gen patted Senku-chan's ass and the inside of Tsukasa-chan's leg before drawing the plug out of the larger man and testing them both with his hands. "Yes, good, you're both ready. My precious, beautiful toys, my obedient <strong><em>ut-slays</em></strong>..." He slid into Senku-chan's hole just as the command took effect, but pulled out and sank into Tsukasa-chan's hole a moment later.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan Descended into gasps and moans as he was hit with one wave of pleasure after another, from Senku settling on top of him sending sparks of pleasure wherever their bodies touched. The master removing the plug from his weeping hole, leaving him empty and begging to be filled.</p><p> </p><p>When the surge of arousal from the command hit him he wrapped his arms around Senku-chan just to have something to hold onto, the waves of pleasure all the sweeter for the fact that no matter how much arousal his body was assaulted with, his cock could do little more than strain and dribble precum onto his abs as it rubbed against Senku-chan's own dick.</p><p> </p><p>And then the coup de grace, Master's cock breaching his clenching, begging hole, filling the emptiness left behind by the plug. It was glorious, Master sank in with one beautiful long stroke, striking the toy's sweet spot without even trying, and wherever the length dragged along his walls Tsukasa-chan was given sparks of marvelously overwhelming pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>And still he was denied orgasm, and he Loved it, He loved Master and felt so blessed to belong to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Master!" He cried out, throwing his head back, "Your cock feels so good! Please, Use me, Fuck me, Claim me, Make me yours!" He babbled and begged, pushing happily back against Master's thrust.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan's rocking pushed his cock against Senku-chan's, and it felt good, so good, and he cried out in pleasure at the feeling. But it didn't compare to Master's cock inside him--which he'd felt for only one, tantalizing stroke before it was withdrawn. He wanted to cry as Master began to fuck Tsukasa-chan in earnest. He was Master's favorite, Master had said so! Why was the new toy getting to be fucked first?</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukasa-chan, ine-may," Gen called out, knowing it would only deepen the level of control he had over Tsukasa. If he could have his way, he'd never let Tsukasa-chan wake up; he'd keep the man under his thrall forever, as his obedient servant and slut, ready and eager to take his commands and his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan, on the other hand... Gen loved Senku. Loved him both as his toy and as a person. He knew how important Senku was to the Kingdom of Science, so he could never fully and completely own Senku the way he wanted... not yet, at least. But someday.</p><p> </p><p>Withdrawing from Tsukasa-chan's hole, he replaced the plug to give it something to clench around. "Senku-chan, it's your turn now, my good, patient toy..." He plunged inside to the hilt in one go, Senku-chan crying out at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Yes! Finally! "Master feels so good! Senku-chan loves Master!" The pleasure continued to mount higher and higher, the pressure building as he was still denied his release.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan went limp and his cries were reduced to whines at Master's command, He lay there, pliant and blank eyed As Master shifted to fucking Senku chan, taking gasps of breath and admiring the pleasure stricken face of Master's first toy.</p><p> </p><p>He was so happy like this, no worries, no thoughts, just pleasure, Master and Senku-chan…</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan, on the other hand, only got louder and louder as Master fucked into him. "Yes, Master! Fuck your toy, fill your toy with Master's cum!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, Senku-chan," Gen replied with a light smack to his toy's ass, making him cry out again. "You know you need to share. If you keep being greedy, I won't let you cum."</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan whined, but nodded. "Y-yes, Master. Senku-chan will be good!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's what Master wants." Gen was getting so close; only a few more thrusts and he was sure he would find his end. He pulled the plug out of Tsukasa-chan's hole and worked it back inside, using it to fuck the other toy while he continued to fuck Senku-chan. When he felt his release was imminent, he yanked the toy out fully and shoved inside Senku-chan one last time, releasing his first couple of bursts of cum inside before switching to fill Tsukasa-chan's ass with the rest of his cum. "Fuck... so good... you've both done so well. Tsukasa-chan, <strong><em>elease-ray</em></strong>; Senku-chan, <strong><em>ilk-may</em></strong>."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tsukasa-chan let out a whine of pure pleasure as Master filled him with the blessing of his seed. And then he wailed at the absolute rapture that overtook his body when his release was so gratefully given to him.</p><p> </p><p>His hard cock exploded like a broken pipe. Large spurts of pearly seed escaping their long imprisonment to paint the toy's torso as Tsukasa-chan arched his back and his eyes went wide in bliss.</p><p> </p><p>And above him he was able to watch the lovely face of Master's first possession, and could feel the drops of the smaller man's cum mix the puddles his own spend was already forming on his chiseled stomach and chest.</p><p> </p><p>Happy tears escaped hazy eyes, "Thank you master...." he said in a pleasure rasped voice through smiling lips, " Thank you for claiming me... for showing me my place and making me yours.... I've never felt such pleasure.... i'll serve you for the rest of Time master.... thank you..." he babbled out his gratitude between pants as his limbs went limp against the furs and pillows</p><p> </p><p>Senku-chan's wail was sharp and piercing as cum spurted out of his cock; his orgasm felt never-ending. He rocked his hips urgently against Tsukasa-chan beneath him, causing their seed to mix together between their stomachs before he collapsed bonelessly against the larger man. He was completely spent; an incredible feeling of completion washing over him.</p><p> </p><p>"Master, thank you... thank you for choosing Senku-chan, for teaching Senku-chan how to be Master's perfect toy..."</p><p> </p><p>"You two have been so good for me, I think you little ut-slays deserve one more. <strong><em>Ilk-may</em></strong> and <strong><em>elease-ray</em></strong> for me, my toys." The commands slammed into them one right after the other and Senku's body went almost into shock at the pleasure that swamped his senses. He writhed and spasmed, cum spewing out of him he didn't even know he had, and his eyes crossed as his tongue lolled out of his open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan was much the same as the smaller toy, Eyes rolling back and tongue lolling as Drool dripped down the corners of his bitten lips as the pleasure assaulted him. His cock shot forth more spurts of cum as he trembled, hands clutching at the furs beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>"Master is... So generous..." He barely managed to pant out as his head lolled to the side, tendrils of sweaty hair fanning out around his head and over his flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>Gen reached out and petted both of his toys along their flanks. "Mmm, what a wonderful show the two of you put on for me. Take a rest for now, my toys. We'll play again soon."</p><p> </p><p>To Tsukasa-chan, he added, "Listen carefully: When I tell you to <strong><em>eep-slay</em></strong> you will go into a state of deep sleep. When you hear <strong><em>eep-slay</em></strong> everything you know and everything that happened to you while you were my toy will be locked away in your subconscious mind. You won't remember it when you're awake. You'll only remember what I tell you to remember. <strong><em>Eep-slay</em></strong> will signal the end of our playtime until the next time you get the command to become my toy. Do you understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan's eyes went half lidded and blank as the new trigger was installed. One more chain to bind his heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Master... i understand....." the Toys voice was sad but resigned. He didn't want his time with master to end, but deep down a part of him knew it had to. A single tear rolled down from blank amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gen reached out and brushed away the tear before pressing a kiss to Tsukasa's lips. "And when you hear <strong><em>ake-way</em></strong> you'll wake up, back to your normal self. Ake-way is your wake word, so you'll go about your daily life remembering only what I tell you to remember. When I tell you <strong><em>ake-way</em></strong>, you'll feel refreshed and alert, like you just woke up from a nice nap or a peaceful sleep. Do you understand, my sweet Tsukasa-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa-chan smiled a little, welcoming the affection despite the sad knowledge that his time with Master would soon be over for now.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master I understand, <em>ake-way</em>... <em>eep-slay</em>....," he mumbles the last parts, still a bit sad, but Master's soft fingers on his cheek soothed his worry. He would always be ready to Serve Master. And hopefully Master would always be happy to use him however he pleased. His Mind and body were Master's property now. Waking or sleeping wouldn't change that.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you're such a good toy Tsukasa-chan. I promise, we'll play again soon. But for now..." Gen raised his voice to say, "<strong><em>Eep-slay</em></strong> both of you."</p><p> </p><p>Once they had both gone into that deep, restful state, he began to weave the tale of their memories together. "Tsukasa-chan, you brought Senku-chan to my hut to inquire about some bruising he noticed on Senku-chan's arm. Senku-chan, you were embarrassed by Tsukasa-chan finding out about our relationship, but Tsukasa-chan took the news well and apologized profusely for the misunderstanding. The three of us then sat down and had a nice, relaxing cup of tea before both of you admitted to not sleeping well the night before--Senku-chan due to our activities, while Tsukasa-chan was struggling with a sudden bout of loneliness. I offered up my hut for the two of you to rest, and you took me up on the offer gladly.</p><p> </p><p>"Neither of you will find your state of nakedness unusual when you awake. You will be comfortable around one another without getting aroused. You won't notice the cum on your bodies nor will you be concerned with how you were sleeping. You will dress, then go to clean yourselves up--staying together until you get to the river, then giving each other adequate space. After that, you will both go about your days as usual."</p><p> </p><p>Gen sighed once more, pressing a kiss to each of his toys' lips. He'd only had Tsukasa-chan one time, but the toy was already well on his way to being a wonderful little slut. And, of course, his beloved Senku-chan would always be his greatest possession and his most magnificent conquest.</p><p> </p><p>But, alas, it was time to wake up. He got dressed himself just before he murmured "<strong><em>Ake-way</em></strong>."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa woke slowly with a long silent yawn. Amber eyes opening and taking in the sights of gens hut around him and Senku sleeping on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled down at the smaller man, also fighting his way back to wakefulness, before turning to their gracious host.</p><p> </p><p>"How long were we out? I hope it wasn’t any trouble to have us here..." he asked, grateful for the chance to rest, the nap had done him wonders, And Tsukasa finally felt ready to start the day, though he would need a quick bath it seemed. His chest and stomach felt terribly sweaty and sticky.</p><p> </p><p>Senku grumbled as he came to consciousness. He always felt so drowsy when he slept at Gen's hut; something about the incense, probably, but he didn't think on it any deeper than that. When he opened his eyes and realized he'd fallen asleep on Tsukasa's chest, he chuckled a little. "You're a pretty good pillow, you know," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself off of Tsukasa--wincing when their bodies stuck together and tugged painfully. They'd gotten sweaty as they slept... he definitely wanted to wash up when he left Gen's place. "Thanks for letting us rest. I needed that."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it was no trouble at all! You two were out... hmm, maybe an hour, hour and a half? The day is still young, don't worry!" Gen replied with a placid smile. "I do hope that whatever you have planned today will go well."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." With a quick glance over at Tsukasa, just to make sure he wasn't going to pitch another fit, Senku leaned in and pressed a kiss to Gen's lips before he picked up his clothes and began to dress.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa just smiled at the display of affection between the two and gathered his own clothes as well, dressing in haste but tying his shirt and skirt loosely so they hopefully wouldn't get too dirty on his way to the river to bathe and wash.</p><p> </p><p>"I again apologize for how i reacted earlier... i was just worried..." he said gently, "I'm not used to having friends... but i just want to say i'm happy for the both of you..." he offered a gentle smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Senku looked up from tying his belt around his waist to give Tsukasa a smirk. "Are you getting soft on us? Come on now, none of that," he teased. After a moment of silence, though, he added a soft, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thank you, Tsukasa-chan. I hope you both have a wonderful day! Oh, and Tsukasa-chan... you should think about joining us after dinner sometime." Gen gave Senku a subtle wink, causing his cheeks to flush.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa chuckled to himself, "I would enjoy that very much, thank you..." his own face was flushing for some reason, something warm blooming in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He  put a hand over his face to hide the pink in cheeks then bowed minutely to Gen, "Thank you again Gen, " He slowly turned to leave, "I think I'm going to go down to the river to get cleaned before anyone else wakes up..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I was just thinking about doing that, too. I'll walk with you." Senku pulled on his shoes at the door, then waited for Tsukasa to join him before he pulled the curtain aside.</p><p> </p><p>"It's absolutely my pleasure. You two have fun now!" Gen smiled and waved at them both as they left. Once he was alone, he couldn't hold back his grin any longer. He wondered how long it would be now until he got another toy...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/nMTeYgyNQZ</p><p>come join the fun at the Kingdom of Shipping Discord Server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>